The Legend of Sparda
by Gimlifan8
Summary: You've heard of it, haven't you? The legend of Sparda. This is the story of how he defeated the Emperor of the Underworld and freed the human world.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparda was someone who surpassed every demon in the underworld, so why is there so few fanfic about him? So I thought to write something about him. This is my first fanfic, please give it a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC, or Sparda and Phantom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Legend o<strong>**f Sparda**

Sparda eyed the gigantic figure before him. 10-15 meter tall with shining yellow legs and deep blue eyes, the spider-shaped demon was feared by most of the demons in the underworld. However, this time it was not Sparda who feared the outcome of the battle.

"You really think you can defeat me, Phantom?" Sparda's voice had a sharp edge to it.

"It's not what I think. It is the truth!" But even as Phantom uttered the words, his voice faltered for a moment.

Sparda smirked. "You're not filling anyone with confidence. Least of all yourself."

Phantom roared in anger this time. _This is only a general like me. I can beat him! _He told himself, then charged at the dark knight.

Sparda easily sidestepped the attack. "There's still time to flee, Phantom."

"Silence!"

Sparda jumped aside to avoid the fireball that came his way. He pulled Rebellion from his back. "Then that's the way it has to be." he sighed.

The first second Phantom saw the knight standing in front of him, the next moment he was on top of him. The giant demon shot lava from his back repeatedly, but stopped as he felt something pierce his back, going all the way through his stomach and out the other side.

Sparda jumped from his back, caught his beloved sword, Yamato, and sheathed it. A wave of pain shot through Phantom, and he collapsed momentarily.

Unlike others, who would have seen it as a chance to take advantage of his exhaustion, Sparda simply stood there, waiting calmly for the demon to get up and make the first move. He was toying with Phantom, making a mockery of his power. Just the thought of it angered him enough to attack with renewed energy.

With a roar, Phantom summoned pillars of lava from the ground. Sparda dodged them, just as Phantom predicted. The dodging brought him straight near the demon's mouth.

He wasted no time. Engulfing Sparda in a ball of fire, he shot lava at the ball repeatedly. After the ball had extinguished, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. Even the floor beneath the fire had melted.

Phantom laughed, a deep evil sound that made all the demons within earshot quiver in fear. Save one, that is.

Sparda landed in front of Phantom, smirking. "Not bad, Phantom. But unfortunately, you'll have to do better than that."

"H-How?" the demon looked at him wide-eyed.

"A little speed, and a little wit. The two things you lack."

"YOU WORTHLESS WORM!" Phantom again started shooting fireballs, but it seemed Sparda had had enough.

"Time to end this!" he jumped upwards as the tip of his blade started to glow red. The gem on his forehead glowed bright violet as he began to build energy. Once it was completed, He thrust the sword directly through Phantom's upper chest.

The protective armors all over Phantom's body shattered like glass under the impact. The demon tried to fight back, but it didn't have any effect over the dark knight's power,

Just when Phantom thought he was going to die, Sparda stopped the attack abruptly. Instead, he felt cold steel on his unprotected flesh. Sparda was standing over his neck, Rebellion pointed downward.

"Never try to mess with me again, or whatever isn't happening this time might happen."

Phantom nodded, terrified at how quickly all of his defenses had been shattered. As he was running as fast as he could, Sparda called him back.

Phantom turned. The knight stood in the centre of the room. His face was shrouded by shadows, the burning flames reflecting in his eyes.

"Go tell Mundus, I've had enough of this screwing around." his voice was as cold as steel. "I challenge him to a one-to-one combat."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who took the time to leave a review! Here's the next one for you.**

* * *

><p>Phantom stood before the great white statue within which the Devilking Mundus resided, his forelegs bent in what was meant to be a kneeling position. He was shivering and wasn't even trying to hide it. The wrath of the Emperor of the Underworld was something only a fool would not cower from.<p>

."You're telling me you haven't succeeded?" Mundus' voice boomed in the great hall. The Emperor was concealed in the statue, only his glowing three-eyes were visible. At the current moment, they were fixed upon Phantom.

"Forgive me, Master. Sparda has become more powerful since we last saw him."

"Well, he's certainly become more arrogant." His voice was almost...thoughtful. "So he challenged me to a duel. It's about time, really, for a little challenge."

"You're accepting, Master?" Phantom couldn't believe it. No Demon Emperor had ever fought against a dark knight in the history of the Underworld.

"No, not yet. He'll need to prove his worth first. He still has a long way to go. Send Berial to deal with him."

"If he fails..."

"That's not your concern, is it? Though as you seem so...eager, maybe I shall give you something to be concerned about."

Phantom's throat was dry. "Master..."

"You honestly thought that I would let your failure go unpunished?" he looked at two dark knights standing obediently aside. "Take him away."

After the hall was emptied, The Devilking changed his form into the three-red-eyed shape he used to watch his realm. Watching a dazzling fight between a Blitz and a dark knight, he absent-mindedly thought of his most powerful general-no, ex-general, he corrected himself. If his subordinates cannot defeat Sparda, he'd have to step in. Experience taught him never to ignore his instincts, and from the moment Sparda rebelled, he had a nagging feeling that this time, something was going to happen that would shake the very base of the underworld.

Perhaps, Mundus reflected wryly as he saw a badly wounded Berial hurrying toward the great hall, he should have given that assumption more thought.

Three weeks later...

A dark knight rushed into the grand hall, then sank obediently to one knee, waiting for permission to speak.

"What is it?" Mundus asked.

"Master, Sparda has breached the castle security!"

The devilking didn't seem surprised in the least. "Did he now?" he mused. "Do you know where he is?"

"Last we heard, he was in the cathedral."

"I see." The three eyes at the head of the statue sparkled as Mundus seemed to come to a decision. "Tell every guard to leave their post and go to the perimeter outside the castle. No one should try to stop him. This battle is between him and me."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the last one. Let me know what you think of this one!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Griffon was perched atop a large boulder, his sharp eyes fixed upon his king. He was hiding himself over a cloud, partly because he was not allowed here and partly because he had absolutely no desire to cross Sparda again. Besides, no one was permitted to intercept this battle.

The duel was beginning. As of now, the Emperor and Sparda were engaged in verbal sparring.

"So you _are_ foolish enough to challenge me. Just when I thought you are beginning to show some promises, and will not end up as a complete idiot." Mundus taunted.

"We have a completely different view of foolishness and bravery. Shame your wit is not sharp enough to understand the differences." Sparda shot back.

"Enlighten me then, oh wise one." Mundus's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you possibly hope to gain from it?"

"Enlightening you is going to take longer than my lifespan, as your head is as thick as your wit. Also, I was under the impression that a prince of darkness cannot possibly be enlightened."

"Same can be said of the dark knights." Mundus pointed out. Both seemed quite relaxed, as if they were enjoying their afternoon tea.

_Wait, afternoon tea?_ Griffon shook his head to get rid of the odd idea. Sparda's influence was having a quite bad effect on him. He once again focused on the scene before him.

"Our audience is getting quite impatient." Mundus was saying. Griffon was startled. How the hell did they know?

Sparda nodded. "Showtime."

Mundus broke out of the statue, sending columns and large stones everywhere. Sparda didn't blink. The devilking flipped out his angel-like wings, and stretched them gracefully.

The full height of Mundus could easily have surpassed a small hill. His body was that of a human, with a great heart-shaped hole in his chest. That, and the white color of his body and the angelic wings were giving him the appearance of a fallen angel.

"Heartbreak?" Sparda asked innocently, pointing to the chest hole.

"I never had that unnecessary body part." Mundus replied. With a flap of his wings, he created a sudden blast of wind. When the wind subsided, they were gone.

Griffon would have let out a frustrated sigh, if he could. As it was, he fled the scene, knowing staying here any longer was not a good idea.

* * *

><p><em>On another plane of existence...<em>

"So this is how it's going to be." Sparda mused aloud. They were both floating, seemingly between dark clouds. He focused on summoning his demonic energy. The air around him started to crackle with purple-colored electricity as the gem on his forehead started to glow.

"This is how it must be." Mundus answered firmly.

Both stared at each other, trying to calculate the other's movement. It was Sparda who charged first, for he was the one who challenged the other.

He raised both hands, firing a wave of energy balls straight into Mundus' chest. Mundus responded by covering his chest with both hands and wings, successfully stopping more than half of them. Avoiding the white beams that were sent his way, Sparda flipped his own wings, and summoned an energy-made dragon. Still recovering from the first attack, Mundus was hit full in the face. Sparda leaped up, whipping out Luce and Ombra to fire a volley of charged bullets, only to have them blocked. Still in mid-air, he made a sweeping arch with Rebellion, which was also glowing with demonic power. Before it had gone even halfway, he was hit by a sudden blast of white magic balls. He managed to right himself and land on his feet in front of Mundus, and the two locked eyes with each other.

Mundus started the second charge. He shot waves of white balls, while simultaneously raising red beams of electricity in the places he assumed Sparda might use to dodge the attacks. Instead, Sparda flew straight at him, while repeatedly countering Mundus's magic balls with one of his own whenever they got in his way. He did get hit by some, but that only slowed him down a little, even though it was obvious his energy was decreasing. Mundus remained ready to counter a direct assault, but instead Sparda did a back flip, and seemed to vanish.

Damn. Mundus hated that trick.

Mundus suddenly found his wing being fired at from the left, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact position. Trying to protect his endangered wing and at the same time blindly firing beams of energy at the general direction of the attack, he didn't notice the firing had stopped until too late.

Rebellion cut into his chest as the electricity sent white-hot pain through his body, and he felt another sword almost bury itself into his chest. Without giving him a chance to recover, another energy dragon hit him in the same place. Sparda fired more bullets into his face, and pulling out the sword, Yamato, from Mundus' chest, he quickly moved out of the range of direct assaults. Still reeling from the last attack, Mundus nevertheless was successful in piercing him with a demonic laser-beam. Both took a little time to recover, then once again, met each other's gaze.

Mandus was suddenly aware that Sparda had already finished off near half of his energy.

_I need to be more strategic,_ he thought. _If he continues like this, I shall use the second plane._

His musing was cut short as Sparda shot more balls, this time using his hands. Mundus expected it, so he easily blocked it, and fired back. What he did not expect was the sudden sweeping motion Sparda made with Yamato, still dodging the attacks. It shocked him when the slashes actually flew at him and cut into his left wing, and he was imbalanced for a moment. While he was recovering his balance, Sparda calmly sheathed his sword, and as he heard the clang of the sword hilt colliding with the sheath, he suddenly felt the pain the accompanied the slashes. The dark knight used that moment to summon his dragon again, and that one hit Mundus' chest. He heard shots being fired, but couldn't see Sparda. The dark knight was using 'quicksilver' trick, slowing down the time and using that to his advantage, moving faster than even demonic eyes could see.

Mundus remembered the trick lasted only a few seconds, but seemingly that was enough. He tried to dodge the attacks by pulling his wings around his body and twirling around.

Big mistake.

Something like a shadow obscured his vision, and Mundus only had enough time to understand that was Sparda before his eyes were attacked. Mundus couldn't shoot for fear of hitting his own eyes, and Sparda used that opportunity to thrust his sword straight into Mundus' left eye.

Fortunately for the Devilking, his injuries were never permanent. But still, the attack hurt like none he had ever experienced. He howled in pain as the attack continued, and he could feel his energy quickly draining from him.

After his energy was decreased to lower than half, the quicksilver drained, and he saw Sparda hovering a feet above his eye. He all but swatted him away, then growled as he saw Sparda trying to target his chest again. Mundus fired laser beams at his ex-general's direction, almost blindly, and was rewarded as two of the lasers found their mark. He pushed Sparda down using fireballs, and was satisfied when many of them found their mark and the dark knight tumbled down into the second plane of existence.

_Let's see how you do against fire, my fiery ex-general_, he thought mockingly.

He landed in front of the piece of ground Sparda fell on, who, to his credit, pushed himself up to face him.

He didn't move until Mundus had finished flooding the area around him with lava. After that, he pulled out his 'Sparda' sword, holding it loosely at his side.

Mundus attacked quickly and ferociously, knowing he might not get another chance as good as this one. The ground beneath the dark knight shook a little, and that was the only warning Sparda got before spikes were raised from the ground. but that was enough. He dived in the Emperor's direction, successfully evading the attack and launching his own attack at the same time. He flew straight to the Devilking's forehead, avoiding other attacks, as he targeted his left eye…again. But this time Sparda seemed completely ruthless, as if he didn't care what happened to him any more.

Mundus let him continue his attack for a few moments, before his third eye suddenly glowed, as he shot the fatal magical beam at him. It went straight through the dark knight without having any effect on him.

The hell...?

Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his chest. Looking down, he saw his ex-general, waving at him. Mundus gritted his teeth. Insufferable...!

Wait. No, his opponent was doing something else. The 'Sparda' over his forehead disappeared into the dark knight's body.

"Doppelganger." he said by way of explanation. "'Changes into the form of his owner.' I...uh, hired him, you can say."

Mundus's eyes glowed dangerously in irritation. _That betrayer!_

He shot two summoned fireblades at Sparda, who jumped aside, but Yamato was blown out of its holder, the force of the impact causing it to shot up a good ten feet from the ground. Sparda only spared it a glance, then pulled out Rebellion. He flew over to the Emperor, and attacked his chest. Mundus threw a volley of fireballs at him, and he jumped backwards. In mid-air, he pulled out his twin pistols and shot charged bullets from it, pushing the fireballs back and into the Deviliking's own chest. It did weaken Mundus, but not before the devil responded with four laser beams of his own, which successfully found their mark, as Sparda was still in mid-jump. The beams almost made him fall in the lava, but at the last moment he flew up and landed on the solid ground.

He reached up with one hand and caught the still-falling Yamato, throwing a slash, then sheathing it.

Again, he switched to using Doppelganger.

Mundus tried to keep up with the two, but that proved nearly impossible. For while Sparda's other form was nowhere near as skilled as the real one, it was proving to be an effective diversion. So he went on the defensive, and focusing fully on defense, he blocked every one of Sparda's attack. Neither being able to land a blow on the other, It was not long before both got tired of the game.

Both called forth all of their demonic energy, and charged at the same time, the Sparda sword clashing against Mundus's wrist.

Purple and white light burst forth, Mundus and Sparda's inner color. The lights surrounded the two demons, dancing around them but not consuming them, nor consuming each other. Instead, they fought just like the demons' power they represented.

Mundus pushed forward with only one thing in his mind: I cannot be defeated! I am the Emperor and the most powerful devil in existence! He felt rage and bloodlust, but pushed them back. Now was not the time for emotions, even if they were devilish emotions.

Sparda thought about the human world, the world he fought for. He was so close now, all he now had to do was winning this fight. 'I cannot be defeated! I am the only hope they have!' he thought over and over, letting his passion for all that is good flow into his sword, magnifying his energy. He let his emotions roll off of him in waves, knowing they were something his opponent would never understand.

Slowly, the purple light began to consume the other. The white light fought back, but while the white light was coming in regular, rhythmic but immensely strong waves, the purple was in turmoil, each wave unpredictable. It overpowered the white like a tornado overpowering a forest.

The white light slowly diminished, and the purple one vanished as well. The devils found themselves no longer on the second plane of existence, instead, once again, in the great hall.

Mundus was howling, clutching his head with both hands. Sparda stood before him, now in his human form, a tall, lean male wearing a long purple coat, seemingly in his late twenties, with silver-white hair and a monocle above his left eye.

"Seeing as you think less of humans, maybe I should use human techniques to make your reputation a little...less."

He twirled Luce and Ombra in his hands, then pointed them at Mundus.

"Jackpot."

Purple energy shot out from the twin guns, hitting the Emperor at the same time. A portal surrounded by white rings opened where Mundus was standing, and he was pulled in.

"Sparda, I will return!" He cried at the last moment. "And I will rule this world!"

Sparda gave him a salute, then...

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Goodbye! And if you do come back, give my regards to my son, will you?"

He didn't know why he said that, it just seemed the right thing to say. Mundus vanished along with the portal, still howling.

Sparda allowed himself a small smile of triumph. He holstered his guns, then turned around. Mundus was gone, but there was steps needed to be taken, in order to ensure the Underworld was separated permanently from the Human World. He took one last, long glance at the Palace, then strode away, his long coat swishing behind him. There was work to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue now up! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!<strong>


	4. Epilogue

Sparda stood atop a large boulder near the Entrance to the human world. He had sealed every other portal to the Underworld, but before sealing this one, there was something he needed to do.

He had his beloved sword 'Sparda' held in both hands, chanting softly.

A blast of energy surrounded the sword as it changed it's form to 'Force Edge', a long, sharp sword with a stone skull at the top of the hilt. He buried the tip of the blade into the boulder, then gazed at it for a long time.

_It has to be done, _ he told himself firmly. He was a demon, and his already unmatched power was increasing at a frightening enough rate to be a threat to humans. Sparda did not know if he could control this power, but he did know that he could not take any chance. The risk was far too great. He placed both hands over the hilt, and closed his eyes.

His hands began to glow first. Then slowly, the glow covered his whole body. It surrounded and danced around him, then the light began to pour itself into the Force Edge. It began to crackle with electricity, glowing violently. The boulder itself began to tremble from the force.

Suddenly, the electricity gave a loud crack as the last of the demonic energy was passed down to the sword. The light flashed one last time, then vanished. It was done. The power was transferred.

Sparda stumbled back, now in his human form, as he gripped the edge of the boulder tightly to steady himself. Tentatively, he reached out with his right hand to touch the sword.

_NO. _ he pulled his hand back at the last moment. He longer had any right over it. He had given it up, and the Dark Knight Sparda never second-guessed himself. He did not when he challenged the Emperor of the Underworld, he would not start now.

Without even a backward glance, Sparda turned and strode away.

He completed the rituals needed for the sealing, then came out of Temen-ni-Gru, the tower serving as the portal to the Underworld. He looked at it intently. The tower was casting a dark shadow over the city.

He watched as the tower slowly began it's journey underground with a deep, rumbling sound. The shadow was lessening as more and more of the tower went beneath the ground.

After almost 5 minutes, the tower disappeared completely underground. The hole filled itself a moment later, and there was no sign that anything had ever been there.

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda glanced once at the place where the tower had been, then turned around, his silver-white hair blowing in the wind. He walked down the narrow street, no longer a dark knight, nor a warrior, but a simple human.

For this was the time of the humans now, there was no place for demons. The world was theirs, how they chose to use it was up to them. He would be content to just blend in amongst them, and be a simple man for once.

A soft glow was illuminating the East corner of the sky, signaling the beginning of the sunrise.

A new sunrise.

THE END

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Think it could be better? Just click the review button and let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
